Je vous dis tout
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Au travers de lettres qu'il ne leur donnera probablement jamais, Kuroko exprime son ressenti sur ce qui scinda la Génération Miracle en deux.
1. Kise

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai décidé de poster sur une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment !  
J'espère ne pas trop avoir changé les caractères de chacun mais après c'est ce qui pourrait être d'après moi le ressenti de Kuroko sur la Génération Miracle. C'est donc un ressenti personnel !  
Une suite est déjà prévue donc si vous le voulez, je peux la poster ! Est-ce qu'une publication par semaine vous ira ?  
J'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte, mais il peut toujours y avoir des fautes d'inattention. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

J'offre ce petit recueil à **PetitPentagram** qui commence officiellement sa nouvelle vie aujourd'hui ! Je te souhaite une bonne installation et tous pleins de bonnes choses pour ta toute nouvelle aventure !

Sur ce je finis mon blabla inintéressant (je le suppose) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Kise,_

 _Ton sourire a toujours réussi à réchauffer mon cœur. Alors pourquoi tu ne souris plus lors de nos matchs ?_

 _Tu es le dernier à nous avoir rejoint et on m'a demandé d'être ton instructeur. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais heureux que l'on me demande à moi qui suis insignifiant cela ? Et encore plus ma joie quand tu as fini par m'accepter et à aimer réellement le basket !_

 _Je ne suis pas arrogant au point de penser que je peux me tenir avec vous dans la lumière mais à toi tout seul, tu étais l'incarnation même du soleil. Ton insouciance et ta gaieté ont rendu plus d'une fois l'atmosphère beaucoup plus chaleureuse même si tu en as souvent payé le prix ! Mais comprends nous, c'était notre façon à nous de t'accepter dans notre groupe, de te montrer notre affection._

 _Ta mine boudeuse vaut tous les trésors du monde lorsque tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux ! Et presque naturellement, tes jérémiades sont devenues un bruit de fond à nos oreilles, beaucoup moins désagréable que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Tu avais un comportement enfantin – que tu as gardé d'ailleurs – qui dénotait au milieu de toute cette pression. Et même lorsque tu as commencé à penser que gagner était naturel tu as gardé cette naïveté !_

 _Sais-tu à quel point je t'ai jalousé pour tes capacités ? Tu étais – et tu es toujours – celui que je considérais comme mon rival ! Tu es arrivé bien après moi mais tout te semblait si facile. Tu avais le moins d'expérience au basket et pourtant, tu es vite devenu l'un des meilleurs. Rejoignant de ce fait le cinq majeur !_

 _Et puis à côté de ça, tu avais aussi ton travail de mannequin ! Tout te réussissait ! Mais, malgré cela tu es quand même resté avec nous. Tu te souviens de ces moments passés ensemble à manger des glaces ? Tout me semblait beaucoup plus simple à cette époque._

 _Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir changé. Je sais que pour vous c'était difficile à supporter de ne plus avoir d'adversaires à votre hauteur. Ta passion du basket s'est donc doucement essoufflée mais toi au moins tu avais toujours Aomine pour te tenir tête._

 _Je souhaite toujours me retrouver sur le parquet avec celui qui se dit mon meilleur ami que ce soit en adversaire ou en coéquipier parce que pour moi, tu es un ami très précieux. Et que mon ami me manque... beaucoup..._

 _Le sixième joueur fantôme Kurokocchi. »_


	2. Midorima

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici la suite de ce petit recueil qui ne sera pas très long !  
Cette lettre là concerne un personnage que je ne maîtrise pas forcément bien. Je trouve leur relation un peu particulière et bizarre donc voici ma vision des choses.  
J'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte, mais il peut toujours y avoir des fautes d'inattention. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et vos ajouts en favori !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que le premier !

* * *

 _« Midorima,_

 _Je sais que les verseaux et les cancers n'ont pas une grand affinité mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'apprécier._

 _Même si nous avons mis du temps à plus ou moins arriver à nous entendre, je pense que nous sommes arrivés à un respect mutuel. Je reconnais que tes tirs sont vraiment impressionnants et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir tirer comme toi._

 _Mais je sais aussi que c'est impossible. Tout comme c'est impossible que tu comprennes mon choix de vous quitter. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire par la suite mais je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que tu n'approuveras pas !_

 _Je ne peux que te féliciter d'avoir continué tes entraînements à Teiko jusqu'au bout. Je sais à quel point cela t **'** agaçait que les autres se permettent de ne pas assister à ceux-là. De même, j'ai été agréablement surpris de savoir que tu ne participais pas aux paris durant les maths. _

_Quoique, quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça. Tu as toujours été très assidu et tu as toujours donné le meilleur de toi-même !_

 _Tu es pour moi celui qui a le moins changé. Tu fais toujours ce que tu as à faire et ce que l'on attend de toi. Tu n'as pas décidé de te reposer sur ton talent et tu as continué à multiplier tes shoots. Tu as continué à être tout simplement toi-même quand tout le monde a tourné le dos à notre basket. Je t'admire pour ça tu sais !_

 _Tu as aussi été l'un des premiers à te rendre compte d'un changement chez notre Akashi. Est-ce vos parties de shogi ou vos rôles respectifs de capitaine et vice-capitaine qui t **'** ont mis sur la voie ? Il n'empêche que ça a dû te faire de la peine toi qui étais si proche de lui._

 _Je sais aussi que tes airs austères ne sont que des barrières pour nous maintenir à l'écart ! Mais j'aime à me dire que nous étions quand même un groupe uni. J'ai toujours pris plaisir à passer du temps avec vous tous après les cours malgré les chamailleries de certains._

 _Et tu as beau dire que certains d'entre nous sont des gamins combinés à des imbéciles, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour nous. Sinon tu n'aurais pas autant pris à cœur ces histoires d'entraînements. J'espère juste que ce comportement là ne te poussera pas à te croire supérieur aux autres, bien plus que tu ne le penses déjà !_

 _On se retrouvera sûrement sur un terrain._

 _Le sixième joeur fantôme Kuroko »_


	3. Aomine

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me revoici aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre sur un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup.  
Je tiens aujourd'hui à dédier ce chapitre à **Plum de Phenix** et à **Laura-067**! Merci à vous deux pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément.  
J'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte, mais il peut toujours y avoir des fautes d'inattention. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Encore un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et vos ajouts en favori !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Aomine,_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ni quoi t'écrire. J'ai bien peur que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne t'atteigne vraiment._

 _Chaque jour, je me demande comment on en est arrivé là. Bien sur comme les autres j'ai vu l'éclosion de ton talent mais je me demande où est passé mon meilleur ami. Celui avec qui je faisais du basket dans le deuxième gymnase du collège._

 _J'ai été tellement heureux lors de nos entraînements clandestins. Tellement touché aussi que tu viennes perdre ton temps avec un joueur comme moi qui suis bien loin d'atteindre ton niveau. C'est plus qu'un fossé qu'il y a entre nous deux mais j'ai toujours aimé te voir jouer._

 _Tes mouvements sont si fluides, si rapides ! On dirait que pour toi c'est naturel un peu comme le fait de respirer. Tout dans tes gestes montrent à quel point tu aimes le basket. Ou plutôt aimais !_

 _Tu prenais tellement de plaisir à jouer. Sur un terrain on ne voyait que toi tellement tu étais lumineux. Tu étais ma lumière celle sans qui l'ombre ne peut pas exister ! J'ai été si honoré que tu acceptes de me laisser rester dans ton ombre. Je pensais bêtement que ce serait toujours comme cela. Je pensais vraiment que rien ne nous séparerait que nous resterions à jamais un groupe uni._

 _Force m'est de constater que je me trompais. Mais sans toi, je ne suis rien. Une ombre ne peut exister sans lumière. Je sais que nos caractères sont diamétralement opposés mais sur un terrain, nous nous entendions si bien ! Nous nous complétions parfaitement._

 _Mais je sais aussi que ce jour où tu as refusé de taper mon poing marque la fin de notre duo. C'est la cassure qui a scindé notre belle famille en deux. Tu t'es éloigné de moi, te voyant toujours plus loin devant moi sans jamais pouvoir te rattraper._

 _Alors dis-moi où est passé le garçon souriant et taquin avec ses amis ? Celui qui prenait soin de nous et veillait à notre bien-être ? Celui que tu es devenu te plaît-il vraiment ? Aimes-tu cette noirceur qui t'entoure et la dureté de ton regard ?_

 _J'ai conscience que le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé d'adversaire à ta hauteur t'ait blessé. Que cela t'as poussé à te détourner du basket, ce sport que tu aimais tant. Mais, moi, je ne désespère pas de trouver un jour quelqu'un à ta hauteur !_

 _Je saurais trouver cet adversaire qui te fera de nouveau vibrer. J'arriverais à te redonner le goût de jouer pleinement. Tu verras bientôt tu aimeras de nouveau de tout ton cœur le basket, ce sport que tu chérissais tant._

 _C'est une promesse !_

 _Ton ancienne ombre Tetsu »_


	4. Murasakibara

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre sur l'un des personnages qui m'a posé quelques problèmes ! J'ai un peu de mal à cerner le personnage, j'espère donc ne pas avoir trop modifié les caractères et leur relation !  
J'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte, mais il peut toujours y avoir des fautes d'inattention. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Encore un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et vos ajouts en favori !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Murasakibara,_

 _Je sais que je vais t'énerver et que tu vas très certainement avoir une furieuse envie de m'écraser après avoir lu ceci mais j'ai besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressens._

 _Tu es un pivot d'exception bourré de talent comme tous ceux du cinq majeur. Malheureusement pour nous, je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais à nous entendre complètement sur un terrain. J'entends que pour toi le talent dépasse le travail mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord._

 _Au risque de te mettre en colère, je te prouverai que tu as tord !_

 _Tu es bon pour ce sport et tu as d'ailleurs un talent inné pour celui-ci. Pour toi, il est normal de faire ce pour quoi on est bon même si cela t'ennuie profondément. C'est pourquoi, tu détestes les joueurs passionnés qui donnent tout jusqu'au bout. Mais c'est cette passion qui nous fait progresser et partager de si bons moments ensemble._

 _Au risque de réveiller ta fureur, je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié ton refus de venir aux entraînements comme Aomine. Et cette excuse ? Parce qu'ils sont inutiles ? Rien n'est jamais inutile et le travail finit toujours par payer. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Et peut-être que c'est moi qui aurait une belle surprise, qui sait ?_

 _Mais contrairement à Aomine, si sur les parquets nos opinions divergent, en dehors, je t'apprécie énormément. A la façon de Kise, tu as un petit côté enfantin. Pour lui ce sont les câlins, pour toi, ce sont les bonbons !_

 _Je me félicite d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir eu recours à ma technique pour pouvoir goûter toutes les sucreries que tu apportais partout avec toi. Derrière ta taille qui en impressionnait plus d'un, et malgré des bougonnements, tu finissais toujours pas céder et nous donner à tous un petit quelque chose._

 _Et je sais aussi que lorsque tu nous donnais à l'un d'entre nous l'un de tes fameux gâteaux sans qu'on te l'ait demandé c'est parce que tu t'inquiétais pour nous et que tu voulais nous rassurer. Tu es vraiment une personne gentille Murasakibara-kun !_

 _Je te montrerais que la passion peut égaler si ce n'est dépasser le talent pur lors d'une prochaine rencontre officielle._

 _Le sixième jour fantôme Kuro-chin »_


	5. Akashi

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà, voici déjà le dernier chapitre de ce petit recueil ! Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout !  
J'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte, mais il peut toujours y avoir des fautes d'inattention. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Encore un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et vos ajouts en favori !  
Merci à **Plum de Phenix** et à **Laura-067** pour vos reviews qui à chaque fois m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont remonté à bloc ! Je vous dédie ce dernier chapitre !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une dernière fois une bonne lecture ! Et peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 _« Akashi,_

 _Tu es pour moi un modèle, un exemple à suivre. C'est grâce à toi si je peux me tenir à vos côtés. C'est toi le premier qui a su voir l'étendu de mon potentiel. Je te dois énormément._

 _Tu m'as guidé et mis sur la voie de ce que je pourrais faire avec mon manque de présence. C'est avec tes paroles que j'ai eu un déclic. Je suis une ombre qui doit mettre à profit son imperceptibilité pour faire grandir la lumière et la faire briller plus fort._

 _J'ai pu ainsi trouver ma place et me sentir plus qu'heureux de faire ça pour vous tous. Chacun à votre façon, avec votre talent particulier vous m'avez apporté quelque chose. J'ai été honoré de pouvoir jouer avec vous et de vous prêter mon peu de force du moins tant que vous preniez plaisir à jouer._

 _Tu étais notre capitaine, celui qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Tu es le noyau même de la Génération Miracle. A la différence de Kise qui nous lie les uns aux autres par sa bonne humeur, toi tu as su faire éclore le plein potentiel de tout le monde._

 _Je sais que la devise de Teiko est la victoire. Que toutes les chances doivent être mises de côtés pour gagner. Mais là, ce n'est plus de la chance. C'est une certitude : nous écrasons tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser notre route._

 _Je t'admirais beaucoup Akashi, j'avais énormément d'estime aussi pour toi. Tu n'es pas notre capitaine sans raison. Mais, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton soudain changement de comportement._

 _Pourquoi les laisses-tu faire ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien quand tu les vois sécher l'entraînement et devenir si imbus d'eux-même ? Ils ne prennent plus aucun plaisir à jouer. Ils pensent juste que la victoire leur est due. Et toi aussi !_

 _Je veux retourner à nos débuts quand chacun prenait plaisir à jouer avec les autres. Mais as-tu seulement déjà pris plaisir à jouer avec nous ? Je voudrais pouvoir enlever toute la pression que tu t'imposes. J'aimerais qu'avec nous tu sois simplement toi. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas venir manger des glaces avec nous tous après les cours ?_

 _Parce que c'est franchement dommage que tu ne te sois jamais permis de venir avec nous. Tu aurais pu t'amuser avec nous tes amis. Parfois, je regrette que la génération des Miracles existe. Je voudrais juste pouvoir profiter de vous tous et vous voir heureux !_

 _Alors je te le dis, Akashi, même si ça doit prendre du temps, je te sauverai._

 _Je ramènerai l'ancien toi, celui que nous aimions tous._

 _Je vous sauverai tous._

 _Le sixième joueur fantôme Tetsuya »_


End file.
